Guilty Pleasures
by iTrippedandfellforyou
Summary: She's getting married to Austria tomorrow. If he's ever going to kiss her, if he's ever going to hold her, it has to be tonight. PrussiaxHungary.


**Title: Guilty Pleasures **

**Author/Artist: blackwingsblueeyes**

**Words: 2,680**

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Gilbert (Prussia)/Elizaveta (Hungary). Roderich (Austria).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Um ... it's not technically adultery. Politically incorrect.**

**Summary: She's getting married tomorrow. If he's ever going to kiss her, if he's ever going to hold her, it has to be tonight. PrussiaxHungary. **

**A/N: This one was my guilty pleasure X3 The idea wouldn't leave me alone. The words in the summary are ripped from a Michael Buble song.**

**Enjoy!**

**Guilty Pleasures**

It was a rare occurrence that Prussia had visitors. He was usually the one to seek others out, annoying and bugging the hell out of West, much to the German's displeasure. But it was extremely unusual for someone to come to his house. No one dared to impose on the albino's home territory, or at least that was what he convinced himself.

So it was with widened eyes that Prussia stared at the door where his _second _visitor of that month was knocking. It couldn't be Hungary again, he was sure he had sent the message last time that he _didn't want to see her. _He had slammed the frickin' door in her face, you couldn't really get more clear than that.

No, it wasn't Hungary, Prussia found as he looked out the peephole. It was the devil himself.

"Go away." The albino didn't even look out as he creaked open the door to speak. This guy had some nerve, coming here after, after, _what he'd done. _"I don't want to see your face."

There was a controlled sigh and then, "Believe me, I didn't come here to visit." Prussia glanced up to find the Austrian looking so out of place and just plain _awkward. _His shoulders radiated tension, and the albino's ached just looking at them.

"Then what do you want?" Prussia had intended the words to come out harsh and annoyed, and was appalled to find that he just sounded tired. With slightly renewed energy at this discovery, the albino straightened his posture a little and put on the fiercest grin he could muster. Inner Gilbo stretched and yawned, magnificent crimson eyes gleaming. _It was good to be back._

Gilbert Weillschmidt does not get depressed. The last month didn't count, it had been ... a fluke.

"She misses you."

Prussia blinked twice, completely lost thanks to his brief inner monologue. _Why was Austria here again?_

"Hungary's worried about you. Whatever happened, you frightened her the last time she saw you." Austria's eyes narrowed slightly, behind his spectacles.

Prussia glared back with twice as much vigor. "So why did you feel the need to come bother me with this? Or did you just miss me so much that you couldn't stay away?"

Austria's brow wrinkled, frown deepening. "The wedding is tomorrow," he finally answered curtly.

"Yeah, so?" Prussia tone was carelessly nonchalant, but he couldn't help the sharp flash of hurt and desperation that went through him.

"Hungary still has some last minute packing to do before she moves in with me." _A grimace here, from Prussia._ "She should be at her house all day. I would help her, but I have other plans that can't be rescheduled."

The albino openly scowled, tired of Austria ignoring his questions and just sick of the guy himself. _Was he just here to rub this in his face?_

"If you have nothing important to tell me, then just leave," Prussia interrupted the other. This whole situation was so backwards, the _annoyee_ annoying the _annoyer_. And Prussia didn't like it, not one bit.

Austria took a deep breath, left hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You should go see her."

Prussia stared, mouth falling open just slightly. He studied the strange specimen on his doorstep that _looked_ like Austria, spoke with Austria's voice, but the words coming forth out of its mouth made no sense.

The creature stared back, eyeing him with that same assessing look that the albino was sure he was giving it.

"Al- Alright," Prussia muttered after a few heartbeats. And _no, _he didn't stutter. Because it's physically impossible for the epitome of awesome to stutter.

Austria turned, seemingly satisfied with something if the small smirk on his lips was any indication. He descended Prussia's steps gracefully. At the bottom, he paused for a moment, looking back over his shoulder at the albino. His violet eyes were hard and stern again, this was a warning look.

His words were short, tone clipped. "Just don't hurt her any more than you already have."

**~.~**

It was decided, Prussia wasn't going.

He had an extremely busy schedule, and between mindlessly wandering his house and lounging listlessly on his couch, there was simply no room to pencil anything else in.

And anyway, if he was going to go _(hypothetically speaking, of course)_, what did he have to wear? His uniform was dirty and he couldn't be bothered to actually wash the damn thing today. And the clothes in his closet were no good. They were ... ugly. Yeah, that's it, _ugly_. He couldn't go see _her _wearing something ugly.

And it wasn't like he even wanted to go in the first place. It would probably be awkward and boring, and he would end up physically abused by deadly frying-pans-turned-weapons. Nah, he was sure it wouldn't be any fun anyway.

So Prussia was certainly not going.

**~.~**

Foot tapping sporadically, Prussia couldn't help but wonder how the hell he had gotten talked into this. Austria must have been terribly desperate, what with the way he had practically _begged_ the albino to come. Prussia was astonished he had actually listened to the jerk. _Maybe he should go home before she answered the door..._

That plan was aborted before it could even be set into motion, as the front door opened to reveal a flustered Hungary. The flow of things around them seemed to slow as they took the other in.

Prussia noticed how ruffled Hungary seemed to be, hair pulled into a careless ponytail at the nape of her neck. He hadn't seen her like this in ages, and he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. But her hair was longer now and the rest of her body was much more ... _womanly_ than it used to be.

Prussia blinked, and snapped himself out of _whatever the hell that was_, a slow grin curling on his lips as she continued to just stand there, practically leering at him. "You _so _missed me."

Two heartbeats, and then...

"Shut up." Hungary whacked the back of his head, lips pursed. But he did manage to see her cheeks darken and her eyes shine, before she grabbed his arm and lead him in. The door clicked shut behind them.

And through the whole exchange, Prussia hadn't felt the ache in his chest that he had expected would worsen upon seeing her. He actually felt a little better now. Better than he had in weeks. He knew he should be bitter or mad _(or at least, something like that)_ at her, but he found he couldn't be. Not while she was smiling and laughing and showing him all the weird, archaic treasures she had discovered while cleaning everything out.

She was so delighted by everything, more energetic than she'd been in a long time. And Prussia couldn't help but be caught up in it. Her enthusiasm was too contagious, and after a while, against all practical reason, Prussia started to enjoy himself.

He didn't mind helping her move the crates that she couldn't _(try as she might)_ move on her own.

He even laughed along with her when he demonstrated _(showed off)_ his strength, picking up a box that was far too overstuffed, and the bottom of it broke, the contents falling through to the floor. Due to his ingenious decision to wear combat boots, his feet remained unscathed.

Prussia didn't realize how much time had passed until they took a break, lounging on her living room floor _(her furniture was already gone)_, and he looked out the window to see that it was already dark outside. He knew he should go home.

Hungary had apologized, not really having any refreshments to offer him. Her words hung between them, trailing off into silence as Prussia felt himself coming down from the high she had given him. He felt so drained and exhausted all of a sudden, not at all like his himself.

He never used to be like this, dammit.

She had done this to him,_ they_ had. His excitement officially left him as he remembered, _she was getting married tomorrow_. This was her last day as a single woman and she had spent it packing boxes. With him.

But really, who wouldn't want to spend their last day being single with _Gilbert Weillschmidt_?

It was strange for Prussia to think about, though. Starting tomorrow, Hungary would have to be completely devoted to Austria. She couldn't really _touch _any other man, and knowing Hungary, she wouldn't. She would be wholeheartedly loyal to Austria.

"Do you even like Austria?" Prussia caught his voice asking her. He unconsciously hugged his knees, resting his chin on them, sanguine eyes peering over at her.

Hungary had laid down on the floor, completely at ease in her own home. She answered him immediately, almost as if she had expected the question. "Yes, I do. Austria is kind and gentle to me. He really cares about me. I like him a lot, honestly. And this union is what my people want."

"Is it what _you _want?"

She was silent for a prolonged moment, aquamarine eyes gazing up at the ceiling but not focusing on it. "I ... don't know," she finally murmured, sounding taken aback. "But it doesn't matter what I want, not right now. It's best for my people if I - "

Prussia knew the importance of the people, but at the moment, he didn't care about them. "Forget about your people for a minute! What does _Elizaveta _want?" His voice was getting more powerful, his anger and passion making their way into it after being held back for so long.

She tilted her head and looked over at him for one long, hard second. Her eyes were distressed, indecision shimmering plainly in them. She wasn't saying anything.

_She was getting married tomorrow_, he reminded himself for the millionth time that day. His pulse sped up and he sucked in a breath of air, lungs burning like he'd just run a marathon, as that feeling of desperation came back. He had to do something _now. _

"You're getting married tomorrow," he voiced aloud, the words heavy on his tongue. "So if you want something from me, ask now."

He wasn't sure why he said it, the words were arrogant in nature and so much was assumed, but he didn't regret letting them slip out. He had to do this, before it was too late _(if it wasn't already)_, or he knew he would always wish he had.

Risks were meant to be taken.

Prussia looked away to the side _(not at all embarrassed. Pfft, no way.)_, but he could feel her emerald eyes on him, burning him, making him hot and cold, thrilled and uncomfortable all at the same time. The silence stretched on as she studied him, his words falling between them, and the narrowest worm of doubt found its way into his smug demeanor.

"Alright, _Gilbert_." She grinned lazily up at him, tongue flickering out to moisten her _redred_ lips. Prussia's eyes locked onto it. "I want you to kiss me."

Her eyelids fell closed, lips pouting just a little, and Prussia couldn't concentrate on anything other than how curiously red they were, contrasting brilliantly with her pale complexion.

"_Now_, Gilbert." One emerald eye peaked open to challenge him.

_What had she asked again? He'd been kind of ... distracted. _He honestly had no idea. So he continued to sit there entranced with her ruby lips, and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong when they twisted into a frown.

With a huff, Hungary sat up slightly, resting on her forearms and glaring across at him hotly. "You asked me what I wanted," she reminded him, snapping him to attention. "And I want you to kiss me, while you still can."

Prussia's eyes narrowed deviously, as comprehension finally graced him, the ever-present smirk flowing easily on his lips. He stretched out his legs, arching his back languidly, sweet tension stretching and popping his muscles and joints.

"So you want me to - "

"Just kiss me already, dammit. Before I change my mind."

Gilbert laughed half-seriously, half-mockingly. "Jeez, woman, you're so demanding." He dragged himself over to her, still slightly unsure of what exactly she wanted, and pulled her onto his lap.

Might as well let _her_ set the pace, for now.

Slowly, deliberately, she brought her hand up and skimmed her fingertips across his lips. They ran across his jawline leisurely, before gripping the back of his neck and pulling him a hairsbreadth short of her own lips. She hesitated.

Prussia met her the rest of the way, angling his head, crushing his lips roughly to hers. His arms found their way around her, clutching her tightly against him as she arched into his touch. Her fingers fiddled with the collar of his shirt, fingernails grazing the sensory skin of his neck, and Prussia shivered.

The burning of his lungs as she pulled away with a _smack _never ceased to annoy him.

This feeling, this _searing, pulse-racing exciting_ feeling that nothing else could give him, this blasted feeling was agonizingly addictive. He knew this would haunt him later, he would surely go into withdrawal when it was taken away from him. So he would take as much of it as he could now.

Trancelike, Prussia let himself be pushed flat on his back to the floor, her hands lingering on his chest. Still straddling his hips, Hungary rested her forearms on either side of him, leaning in close. He could feel her labored breaths on his neck as she placed openmouthed kisses up to his ear, focusing on his most tender points. Prussia's eyes closed involuntarily, taking a deep shuddering breath as she toyed with his earlobe.

Burgundy eyes snapped back open in alarm as his lover bit down cruelly at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. He was consoled, a little, as a hesitant tongue licked over the wound, soothing it.

But the action had woken him up.

Before the other even realized what was happening, Prussia had reversed their positions, triumphant grin in place as he pinned her arms above her head. She blinked, startled, staring up at him.

Looking down at her, her legs tangled with his, her cheeks flushed, her rosy lips parted as she breathed heavily, her emerald eyes darkened and hazy with something akin to lust but not quite, with her chest rising and falling with each pant, Gilbert had never wanted anything more than he did her in that moment.

He knew that technically this was wrong, she was betrothed to Austria. But the wedding was tomorrow, and _Austria_ had sent him here_ today. _The aristocrat had given him this, at least. One more day with her before everything changed.

So maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all.

And with Elizaveta's lips and teeth and tongue battling with his for dominance, and Gilbert's hands caressing her body passionately, Roderich was all too easily forgotten.

**Fin.**

**Hehe ... -guilty shmile- ... There is something wrong with me, I swear. But I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. This might not be plausible, but that's why it's called fan **_**fiction**_**, right? **

**I feel a little bad for Roderich in this, though. But in my mind, Eliza and him are only friends. Close friends, the kind of friends that love each other, but still **_**just friends**_**. And I think he would want Elizaveta to be happy with whoever **_**she **_**chose.**

**And I'm looking for a beta. Or even just a reader who wants to point out all my mistakes, that would be great C: I'm not a very good editor, so any help would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading! Review, please? **


End file.
